Lollipop
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Um dia em que Sirius fica a tomar conta, sozinho, dos filhos de três anos, que pode acontecer?


Harry Potter Fan-Fiction

Sirius Black & Bellatrix Black

Song-Fic com a música "Lollipop" das Chordettes

"Lollipop"

**Lollipop lollipop**

(Chupa-chupa, chupa-chupa)  
><strong>Oh lolli lolli lolli<strong>

(Oh, chupa-chupa)  
><strong>Lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop lollipop oh lolli loli lolli lollipop!<strong>  
>(Chupa-chupa, chupa-chupa oh chupa-chupa oh Chupa-chupa!)<p>

Era o seu fim. FIM! F-I-M… The end… Au revoir!

"Bellinha, eu amo-te, por favor não faças isto, eu imploro-te!"

"Sirius só são umas horas e para além disso não vais morrer"

"Bella, eu amo muito os nossos filhos, mas eles só têm três anos e eu sozinho não sei o que fazer, imagina que eles por acaso caem e faço o quê? E pior se eles beberem algo que não devem!"

"SIRIUS BLACK, SE ACONTECE ALGUMA COISA AOS MEUS FILHO, EU VOU TE PÔR DE ABSTINÊNCIA ATÉ TU VIRARES VIRGEM OUTRA VEZ!"

"Não, eu amo os nossos filhos, mas tenho falta de jeito!" Sirius tentava-se desculpar-se "Bella, tens mesmo de ir?"

"Tenho e tu sabes que sim!" Bella começava a aproximar-se dele "E se te portares bem depois és recompensado! Muito bem recompensado!"

**Call my baby lollipop**

(Chama-me bebé chupa-chupa)  
><strong>Tell you why<strong>

(Pergunta-me porque)  
><strong>His kiss is sweeter than an apple pie<strong>

(O teu beijo é mais doce que uma tarte de maçã)  
><strong>And when he does his shaky rockin' dance<strong>

(E quando ele faz aquela dança shaky rockin')  
><strong>Man, I haven't got a chance<strong>

(Meu eu não consigo escapar)

"Sim…" Ele começou a passar as mãos pela cintura dela, subindo pelas costas e beijando apaixonadamente o seu pescoço.

"Sirius, preciso de ir" Desviou-se dele e pegou no enorme casaco de inverno "Vemo-nos daqui as umas horas, amo-te"

E ela já ia a fechar a porta quando Sirius respondeu com um enorme suspiro "Também te amo".

Sirius olhou então para trás de si. Uma menina com um pijama cor-de-rosa com uma enorme ovelha olhava-o com um ar pensativo "Diana, não queres ir fazer oó?"

A menina apenas maneou a cabeça em discordância e mostrou-lhe o biberón vazio.

"Tens fome? Acho que consigo fazer isso!" Sirius disse "Lycus!"

A pequena elfa doméstica apareceu com um estalico metálico atrás de Sirius.

"Lycus, preciso que prepares o biberão da Diana, e prepara um também para o Rigel!"

"Sim amo, Lycus fazer tudo para bebés e para o amo"

E com um novo estalico desaparecer.

**I call him...**

(Eu chamou-lhe…)  
><strong>Lollipop lollipop<strong>

(Chupa-chupa, chupa-chupa)  
><strong>Oh lolli lolli lolli<strong>

(Oh, chupa-chupa)  
><strong>Lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop lollipop oh lolli loli lolli lollipop!<br>**(Chupa-chupa, chupa-chupa oh chupa-chupa oh Chupa-chupa!)

**Sweeter than candy on a stick**

(Mais doce que um doce num pau)  
><strong>Huckleberry, cherry or lime<strong>

(Mirtilos, cerejas ou limão)  
><strong>If you had a choice<strong>

(Se tivesses escolha)  
><strong>he'd be your pick<strong>

(Qual escolherias)  
><strong>But lollipop is mine oh<strong>

(Mas o chupa-chupa é meu) 

Sirius pegou na filha ao colo e dirigiu-se a sala, sentando-a no sofá e cobrindo-a com o pequeno cobertor branco com uma bruxinha cheia de cores que se mexia "Diana não saias do sofá querida, o pai vai buscar o mano…"

"MAMÃ!" A voz de Rigel ecoou pela casa e Sirius correu escadas acima.

"Rigel, que aconteceu?"

O menino estava sentado na pequena caminha a chorar compulsivamente, os cabelos negros estavam mais desalinhados que o normal e o rosto vermelho de tanto choro.

"MAMÃ!" Rigel chamava por Bellatrix. "Anda cá Rigel!" Sirius pegou-o ao colo e o choro dele imediatamente acalmou "Papá".

Sirius desceu com Rigel e ficou aliviado quando o encontrou Diana a beber o leite com Lycus ao seu lado, calma e pacificamente.

**Oh lolli lolli lolli**

(Oh, chupa-chupa)  
><strong>Lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop lollipop oh lolli loli lolli lollipop!<br>**(Chupa-chupa, chupa-chupa oh chupa-chupa oh Chupa-chupa!)

**Crazy way he thrills me**

(Que maneira de me deixar feliz)  
><strong>Tell you why<strong>

(Diz-me porque)  
><strong>Just like a lightning from the sky<strong>

(E apenas uma luz no céu)  
><strong>he loves to kiss me till I can't see straight<strong>

(Ele adora beijar até não conseguir ver direito)  
><strong>GEE, MY LOLLIPOP IS GREAT<strong>

(GEE, O MEU CHUPA-CHUPA É FANTÁSTICO) 

Sirius sentou-se com Rigel ainda no seu colo, pegou no biberão que a pequena elfa lhe estendia e deu-o a Rigel, que agora estava bastante desperto com os enormes olhos azuis-acinzentados posto em tudo.

"Papá, a mamã?"

Diana interrompia o biberão e perguntava pela mãe. A menina era bastante parecida ao gémeo. Os mesmos cabelos negros, mais compridos, os meus olhos azuis-acinzentados herdados de Sirius e a pele branquinha.

" A mamã foi ver a tia Narcisa, e ajuda-la com o Draco que está doente"

"Papá" Rigel tentava sair do colo dele para o sofá ao pé da irmã. Sirius libertou-o e ele aconchegou-se ao pé de Diana ainda a beber o leite. Pareciam dois pequenos anjos. Parecia fácil, pensava ele. E pedindo depois a Lycus que lhe trouxesse o seu pequeno-almoço ali para poder ficar a vê-los.

Pouco depois de Sirius comer, eles acabaram também o leite.

"Lycus!" Sirius chamou "Toma os biberões dele" Ele estendeu-lho os "Por favor trás alguns brinquedos para eles se divertirem!"

E assim foi, Lycus trouxe um pequeno tapete e alguns brinquedos fofos. Eles rapidamente desceram para o tapete e ficaram entretidos por várias horas, até que Sirius teve de ir até ao escritório, e maldito tenha sido o momento em que ele o fez.

"Foram só cinco minutos" Dizia ele constantemente "Cinco minutos"

Diana tinha um enorme corte na testa e a pequena vassoura poisada a um quanto. Rigel ao pé da irmã e Diana chorava sem parar. O corte não era nada de especial mas ver sangue era o suficiente para uma criança de três anos pensar que ia morrer.

Se ela já tivesse seis anos resolvia-se com magia rapidamente mas não! Era proibido usar magia curativa em criança com menos de seis anos pois poderia causar complicações graves.

"O que é que a Bella vai dizer! O que é que eu vou fazer!"

Ele lavava a cabeça da filha com água, a menina já não chorava e até se parecia estar a divertir com toda a atenção. Sirius usava uma pomada mágica para criança e o corte da filha já tinha sarado e agora Rigel e Diana brincavam novamente.

"Amor cheguei!" A voz de Bellatrix ecoou pela casa e o coração de Sirius deu um pulo.

**I call him...**

(Eu chamo-lhe)  
><strong>Lollipop lollipop<strong>

(Chupa-chupa, chupa-chupa)  
><strong>Oh lolli lolli lolli<strong>

(Oh, chupa-chupa)  
><strong>Lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop lollipop oh lolli loli lolli lollipop!<br>**(Chupa-chupa, chupa-chupa oh chupa-chupa oh Chupa-chupa!)

"Mamã!" As vozes dos filhos varreram o local enchendo-o de alegria.

Bellatrix sem proferiu mais nenhuma palavra quando pegou em Diana e viu o recente corte na parte lateral da testa dela.

"Querida que te aconteceu?"

"Nada mamã foi eu e o Rigel que nos pusemos na vassoura e eu cai! Desculpa mamã, mas o papá tratou de mim."

"Eu só foi até ao escritório, foram menos de cinco minutos Bella! Foi só…"

"É O TEMPO SUFICIENTE! ELA PODIASSE TER MAGOADO A SÉRIO!"

Bellatrix não gostava de discutir com Sirius, mas ele precisava de ser mais responsável com os filhos, não era só brincar com eles e fazer palhaçadas!

"Não vos quero a brincar nessa vassoura mais sem eu ou o vosso pai estarmos lá!"

Diana e Rigel voltaram para a sala sob a vigilância da elfa. Bellatrix não tinha um olhar simpático!

"Bella eu juro que…"

"Eu entendo…" O olhar dela desfez-se rapidamente num doce "São crianças Sirius e tu conseguiste que eles se portassem bem!"

Ela beijou-o rapidamente e deixou um Sirius com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, meio parvo! Pois é! A vida em família é divertida!

**Lollipop lollipop**

(Chupa-chupa, chupa-chupa)  
><strong>Oh lolli lolli lolli<strong>

(Oh, chupa-chupa)  
><strong>Lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop lollipop oh lolli loli lolli lollipop!<strong>  
>(Chupa-chupa, chupa-chupa oh chupa-chupa oh Chupa-chupa!)<p>

**Ah Lollipop **

(Ah, chupa-chupa) 

**Mais uma fic, desta vez divertida! Isto porque eu vi um episódio do House em que a Cuddy lhe pede para ele tomar conta da Rachel e ela acaba por engolir uma moeda porque o House mais uma vez está a pensar em tudo menos na menina! Bem e surgiu-me esta ideia!**

**Beijinhos grandes!**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


End file.
